The Lilly Patterson Chronicles
by thefrenchmeltdown
Summary: Follow a teen-aged girl's diary as it tells a tale of sadness, excitement, and... Dust?


My Name Is Lily Patterson...

December 16th, 2014, 9:59 a.m.

Ugh. I knew it would happen some day, but not the day after my birthday. Why am I sitting in an interrogation room? For that, we rewind fourteen hours.

December 15th, 2014, 7:59 p.m.

I was sitting in my room, scrolling down YouTube to see what was in. That was when I heard my parents scream. I grabbed my phone and dashed down stairs, but before I even got down I knew exactly what was happening. Since my parents and I owned a dust shop, and there was some evil villain stealing dust, I knew he had struck here. I pulled out my phone as I slowly approached the corner of the last step,unfolded the hidden sword that was disguised as a regular iPhone Seven, and lashed at him. "You leave my parents ALONE! I mean it, and I know how to use this thing!" With that he tried to run with the bags of dust, but before he could escape, I lassoed him with the rope hidden in the tip of my sword. I don't know how, but he got free and ran out the door with the dust. I had not noticed that my parents lay unmoving.

December 16th, 2014, 10:23 a.m.

After telling the 'nice' policemen what happened, they told me that my parents had not survived. They drove me to the nearest orphanage, checked me in, and said, "We're sorry about this" as they left. I wanted to run back to the warm, cozy dust shop around the corner, to believe that my parents were at the doorstep, waiting for me with smiles on their faces as they were every afternoon after school. I ran. I ran harder and faster than anything. I didn't care where I ended filled my eyes as I ran. "No! You're NOT dead! NO!" I screamed as if it would do anything. The cold wind chilled me to the bone, but I didn't notice.

December 16th, 2014, 10:30 p.m.

The hours had gone by quick, but I did not care. I was laying on the ground behind an old abandoned McDonalds. I was scared, cold, dirty, and wet from crying. I must have blacked out, because I was no longer near the orphanage. I got up and looked around. I realized that I was alone. I walked to Signal Academy (Which JUST happened to be next door)and slept around the back for the night. It was pretty weird to sleep at school, but I didn't care.

December 17th, 2014, 8:45 a.m.

"DONG!" The morning bell sounded as I woke up. I ran inside, and dashed to Miss Mira's room. Miss Mira was a good friend to me and my family, and we were very close. I explained to her exactly what had happened, and she said I could stay with her. After that day, she drove with me to the orphanage and adopted me. That's how Miss Mira became like my "adopted" mother.

December 13th, 2015, 7:00 a.m.

It's been almost a year since the whole Dust Shop incident, and I've been helping Miss Mira with work. In return, she has been giving me extra tutoring on using my weapon better. I must say I've gotten better. I train, eat, sleep, go to school, repeat. It's kind of sad to be stuck in an endless routine. I hope to someday go to the most amazing school in the universe; Beacon. Rest assured I will get there someday!

December 15th, 2015, 5:00 p.m.

Miss Mira has enrolled me into Beacon! I was proud to get on the airship and go. As we traveled, Many people got sick. One person even ran into me and vomited on some poor girls shoes! When we landed, I embraced my surroundings happily. "I'm at Beacon!" I shouted. As soon as I did, I heard an explosion! I shrugged it off. As I walked, I bumped into a guy. "Uh, Hi! You okay?" he asked. "Yeah! I'm fine! By the way, I'm Lilly! You?"

"Jaune"

"Hi, Jaune! You're new?"

"Yeah! You?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, see you around, Lilly!"

I happily walked toward the building to start class. "He was nice." I said to myself.

December 16th, 2015, 8:00 p.m.

We all had a huge sleepover in a room. It was fun. But then I realized it was the dust shop incident anniversary. I didn't let it get to me, though. Instead I wrote a letter to Miss Mira.

Dear Miss Mira,

How are you? Things here are great. Thank you for enrolling me here!

I have already became acquaintances with a guy named Jaune. He is nice. I miss you and all the teachers! Tell them and Arianna I said Hi! I have been learning about Beowulves and other creatures. I hope to learn more to tell you, because i'm sure you're interested!

-Lily


End file.
